Jett Carter and NCIS
by Pounce the Cat
Summary: Summary inside! Rated T just in case! I'm sorry, but this story is going to be discontinued! I'm just not interested in it and there are too many mistakes.
1. Attack and meeting NCIS

**I do not own anything! Nada! Zip, zilch, nothing! Well, except the story and my own character. Summary/introduction: Hello, my name is Jett Carter and I'm 14 years old and work for the CIA. I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. My parents are both dead, along with the rest of my family. They all died because they worked for the CIA too. I've worked with the CIA for a month now and I've been on only one mission and it was about stopping a terrorist organization called Scorpia. Now, I'm living in Washington D.C. with my guardian, Stephanie and my big brother, Daniel Carter, who is a marine.**

It was a nice day out; it was sunny, but not too hot. The only thing that makes this day horrible is that I was being chased by a bunch of trigger-happy bozos. My name is Jeanette Carter, but I prefer Jett. If you want to know the rest, just read up there where the author wrote the introduction/summary.

Anyways, back to what's happening now. I was riding my skateboard trying to get away from all of the gun-wielding idiots. These idiots are chasing me on foot; not very smart. Have you ever tried to catch up to someone riding a skateboard? It's not very easy, but amazingly, they're doing pretty good. But then again, they're not trying to be sneaky about it. Still, I'd have gone for the car. I shook my head and thought, _Idiots. _

I was right in front of a building called NCIS when I felt an immense pain in my left shoulder. I cried out and fell off my skateboard. Crap that hurt! I rolled over onto my back (Which hurt a lot!) and took my gun out and started shooting them. I hate using guns! That's why I didn't use it before; I only use it if I have to. A few minutes later, I found out someone else was shooting at them. I was tempted to look, but I knew I would be shot _again _if I did, so I kept shooting until the few alive ran away. I sighed in relief and stood up painfully. I looked at the people who helped me. There was a gray haired man with blue eyes, a man with brown hair and green eyes **(1)**, a man with light brown hair and brown eyes **(2)**, and a woman with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The woman looked like she was Israeli or something like that.

I was starting to feel dizzy and my vision was getting blurry a bit. I must be losing a lot of blood. _Great, just what I need,_ I thought as I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital. I hate hospitals; especially the smell. I also felt some bandaging on my shoulder. I almost groaned but I heard voices, so I pretended to be asleep.

"Why was Jeanette being chased by those idiots, Gibbs?" Asked a woman.

"I don't know, Abby, but I'm going to find out once she wakes up," Gibbs replied to Abby. I decided I eavesdropped enough and opened my eyes. I saw a man with the gray hair. So, that was Gibbs! I looked around to see that everyone from before was here and that there was some new people here. There was an older man who was a little short and there was a Gothic girl too. I sat up and looked at Gibbs right in the eye and asked, "Who are you?" I knew his name, but he didn't need to know that.

"My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but you can call me Gibbs, Jeanette," he replied.

"Call me Jett," I replied and he raised an eyebrow. I could tell that he wanted to know why I didn't ask how he knew my name. "I don't care about how you know my name right now. I have bigger things to worry about."

"Why were you being chased by-?"

"Gun-wielding, trigger-happy bozos? I honestly have no idea. They came out of nowhere," I finished for him along with a little lie.

"Who were they?" He asked. I obviously couldn't tell them, but I could try to convince the CIA to let me tell them. But first, I need to know who these people are.

"First, I want names," I replied and crossed my arms. Gibbs sighed and I semi-grinned before I looked serious again.

"We work for NCIS. That's Abby Sciuto, Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee and Dr. Mallard or Ducky," he replied pointing at each person in the room. "Who were they?" Instead of answering, I took my phone out of my pocket and called Joe Byrne before anyone could protest.

"Hello, Joe Byrne speaking." I explained to him what happened and asked him if I could tell them the truth and he said that Tom Carver would bring the Espionage Act over to us. I snapped the phone shut and everyone looked at me expectantly.

"I will answer your question once Tom Carver comes," I replied and began thinking of what happened. It was obvious why they came after me. They wanted revenge, obviously. But what were they planning on doing with me if they caught me? Either torture or they would just kill me. Torture sounds more like them, honestly. I've heard of another teenage spy called Alex Rider. He's 15 now, but he's also messed with Scorpia. It's really amusing. Scorpia was the best terrorist group there was and no adult spy has been able to take them down, and then here comes Alex Rider and he manages to beat them. And then after that, I take what's left of it down! Wow, just wow. I wonder if I will ever meet him. That would be cool.

Suddenly, Headstrong by Trapt started playing and I answered my phone.

"JETT, WHERE ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN-" I threw the phone up in the air because I was so startled, which jostled my jostled my hurt shoulder and I gasped. It hit the ground. I rubbed the ear my guardian, Stephanie, yelled in and picked up the phone carefully and hung up. I then texted her.

**I wont answer ur ? if u wont stop yelling**

"Who was that?" Tony asked me.

"My guardian, Stephanie. She can get pretty worried sometimes," I grimaced and rubbed my ear again. Tony chuckled. "Damn it; my ear's ringing." My phone buzzed and I looked at my text message.

_**Where are you? Are you ok? What happened? And don't tell me nothing happened, because I will be able to tell even if this is a text message!**_

**I'm at a hospital with a bullet hole in the back of my shoulder and I'm fine now. I was attacked by gun-wielding idiots**

_**What? Wait, let me guess, it was Scorpia wasn't it?**_

**Yup g2g c u um idk wen ill c u I haven't met the doc yet**

Tom Carver walked through the door of my room in the hospital with a copy of the Espionage Act. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Once everyone read and signed the Espionage Act, Tom Carver began telling them about me.

"Jett is one of the CIA's best agents. She started working for us after her parents, who were also working for us, died," Tom replied. I almost laughed at the team's faces. They were shocked, a little skeptical and…mainly shocked. "She's only been on one mission so far, which was with Scorpia. Unfortunately, they decided to get revenge today."

"You told me you didn't know why they chased you," Gibbs told me, with an accusing glare.

"Well, obviously I lied. What did you expect? It was classified and I didn't have permission to tell you yet," I replied. Then the doctor came in and moved my long, black hair to rebandage my shoulder. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Once I rebandage you, you're free to go. The bullet didn't hit anything vital, thankfully. May I ask how you got the bullet wound?" The doctor asked.

"Nope," I replied and got up since he finished rebandaging me. "Seeming as I'm not old enough to drive, could you give me a ride?" I asked Tom Carver and he nodded. I looked at the NCIS team, not sure what to say. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and said, "Uh, thanks for helping me when those bastards were chasing me," and left before they could reply. I really don't like saying thanks because it's always so awkward. Tom followed me and we got into his car once we found it in the parking lot.

**********************************At home*************************************

Stephanie was already asleep so I sat on my bed and got into a meditating position. Once I calmed down, I thought about what had happened earlier today. About being chased by megalomaniacs. About getting shot. About having to tell my freaking secret! Calm down, just calm down, Jett. Take deep breaths. In and out. In through your nose and out through the mouth. Damn Scorpia! Why do they have to what's left of my life? I felt something jump on my bed and I opened my eyes to see Bones, my pit bull, in my face. I backed away a bit and told Bones, "Eew, your breath is stinky! Two words of the wise, Breath mint!" Bones just barked and yawned. "I guess you're right, Bones. I think we should get some sleep," and with that said, I fell asleep.

**So how was the chapter so far? I think it was pretty short, but oh well.**

**(1) What color are Tony's eyes?**

**(1) And McGee's?**


	2. nightmares, kidnappings and getting help

_I was bloody and bruised, chained to a wall next to my dad. I heard footsteps and some dude walked through my door with a board with half inch nails on the end of it. I immediately knew what he was going to do. I was dreading what was to come. The last thing I saw before he hit me in the back with the board was my dad's eyes filled with pain._

I woke up panting and sweaty. It was the same old nightmare. The one where my dad, Brian Cater, watches me getting tortured. They're both dead. Both my parents were CIA agents and were killed by Scorpia as I was told at the end of my mission. My dad was on some other mission that had something to do with Scorpia and my mom was with me, but he didn't know it at the time. Then after they captured him, they came after my mom and killed her right in front of me and took me. I was 12 almost 13 then. There, they chained me to a wall and tortured me for about 2 months. I was a strong kid. My parents always took me on trips all over the world and now I know how to speak Portuguese, Spanish, German and Korean. They took my dad out of the cell I was in and that was the last time I saw him. Then, the CIA managed to get me back before they could kill me. I'm guessing that the reason I was tortured and not killed immediately was because they were torturing my dad emotionally. I still have the scars. They're all along my back and the front area too.

I put on a tank top and some camo Capri pants on and went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair without looking at my reflection. I always hated looking at my reflection, because of my eyes. They've just seen too much so they look too old for me. I went down into the kitchen and saw my brother, Danny in there, cooking.

"What are you doing, Danny?" I asked him. He jumped a bit and regained his composure. Huh, I thought I was making noise. Apparently not.

"Don't you make noise, Jett? You scared me!" He said. I grinned apologetically at him.

"I thought I was making noise! Maybe you should get some hearing aids or something," I told him and he whacked me upside the head lightly. Then he noticed how pale I was from my nightmare. "The nightmare again?" I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck. He hugged me and I tried to stifle my gasp, but he caught it and looked at me confusingly.

"Stephanie didn't tell you about me getting shot yesterday?" I asked confusedly. Why didn't Steph tell him?

"Shot? _What happened?_" He growled. I mentally groaned. _Stupid overprotective brothers, _I thought.

"I was chased by Scorpia yesterday and got shot in the shoulder. No biggie," I replied. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"_No biggie? _Why didn't you tell me?" He asked me.

"Because it happened yesterday and I got back at midnight, so I went to sleep," I told him.

"Oh," he said and finished breakfast. He set in on the table and Stephanie walked down the stairs and grunted a good morning. As you can tell from that sentence, she isn't a morning person.

"Hey, Steph? Can my unit **(1)** come over?" Danny asked her and she thought about it.

"Sure," she replied after a minute. "When?"

"One o'clock," Danny replied and Steph nodded. I finished my food and headed for my room to read Sammy Keyes and the Psycho Kitty Queen **(2)**. It's a really good book about a girl in junior high trying to solve a case that has to do with cats. It's by Wendelin Van Draanan, one of my favorite authors.

4 hours later

I heard the doorbell and Bones barking, so I ran to open the door. I looked in the eyehole, holding my gun out. It was just Danny's unit. I put my gun back and opened the door. I've seen them before, but I've never really met them. "Is Dan here?" I nodded and let them in. Danny came over with a smile.

"Who's this?" One of them asked Danny while pointing at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Jett or Jeanette if you have a death wish," I replied and I waited for them to tell me their names. "Well, what are your names?"

"Uh, my name's Forest Cooper," said a man with short, black hair and green eyes.

"My name's Jack Pierce," said a man with short, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Brandon Houston," said a man with short, brown hair and dark brown eyes.

I shook their hands and said, "Well, it was nice to meet you but I'm going to go to my friend's house, if you don't mind."

"Be careful, Jett!" Steph yelled as I grabbed my skateboard and walked out the door, unaware I was being watched. After I was down the steps, I hopped on my board and rode to my friend, Blake Sherwood's, house. Once I got there, I hopped off my board and knocked on the door. The door opened and a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Jett! What brought you here?" Blake asked me with a smile as he let me in.

"Danny's unit came over and it was going to be awkward, plus I wanted to tell you what happened yesterday," I told him and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Yes, he knows my secret. I had to tell someone! He thought I was crazy until I showed him my scars. "Can we go up to your room?" He nodded and we went upstairs into his room.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Blake told me.

"I was chased by a bunch of megalomaniacs or in other words, Scorpia. Unfortunately, they managed to shoot me," I showed him the bandage and his eyes widened. So we talked about what happened and all of a sudden, Headstrong by Trapt played and I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Jett, we're being attacked by-" Whatever Stephanie was about to say was interrupted by a crash and a scream and then the line went dead. I stared wide eyed at the phone before I grabbed my skateboard and ran out of the house, with Blake hot on my trail, but I didn't have time to argue. I ran through the door to see the house was trashed like there was a fight. Suddenly, I heard moaning and I had my gun out before you could blink. It was just Danny's unit, bloody and bruised. They were tied up in the corner, moaning. I ran to them and untied them.

"The people who attacked us told me to give you this," Forest gave me a piece of paper and I read it.

_We have your family. What are you going to do about it?_

_-Scorpia_

I was filled with rage and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Just as I was about to hit the table that was conveniently next to me, I heard Blake say, "Be prepared for a rant." Because of the force I used when I hit the table with my fists and because the table was pretty old and weak, the table broke. I yelled out loud in rage.

"Why do they have to do this to me? Why can't they let go of their grudges? Oh, because they are Scorpia! They never forgive nor do they ever forget!" I yelled angrily as I kicked the chair next to the broken table. Suddenly, something white flashed across my peripherals and I was thrown down and licked to death by Bones. At least Bones is alive. I pet him and sighed. I got a phone and called for an ambulance.

"Wait, Scorpia? What did you do to get them mad?" Jack asked me.

"Not right now," I growled and went up to my room to grab a bug finder. I used it in the living room and found one bug behind a painting. Then I got an idea. NCIS could help me, well after the hospital gets here.

-After the unit gets to the hospital-

I snuck into the NCIS building (I didn't have enough time to argue with the guards) and started looking for Gibbs and his team. After about 10 minutes, I somehow ended up in autopsy, at least according to the sign. Maybe I should ask for help. I walked through the doors and spotted Ducky with some curly haired dude. "Hey, Ducky!"

"Jett? What are you doing here?" Ducky asked.

"I need to find Gibbs, but I'm lost. I just managed somehow to find autopsy on accident," I replied and rubbed the back of my neck. "So, who's the curly haired dude?"

"The curly haired dude is Jimmy Palmer," said a voice behind me and I turned around to see Gibbs and his team walking in. "What are you doing here, Jett? And how did you get in here without the guards knowing?"

"I need help. I didn't have time to pussyfoot with the guards, so I snuck in," I replied. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"What did you need help with?" Gibbs asked.

"My brother, a marine, was kidnapped by Scorpia earlier, along with my guardian, Stephanie. I need your help in finding them," I replied and gave him the threat.

**I think that was pretty good. Do you think that was long enough? Review!**

**I don't know much about marines, so I'm just going to treat them as the SAS**

**This is one of my favorite books**


	3. Sorry for the wait!

**I am sorry for not writing for awhile. I haven't been in the mood for writing stories, but now I am and I will continue my story immediately. Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
